


[Podfic] You're the Whip in my Valise  |  written by memphis86

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Corsetry, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki just wanted a nice, boring, normal secretarial job. What he gets, is something entirely different. Along the way, he finds himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You're the Whip in my Valise  |  written by memphis86

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're the Whip in my Valise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/145556) by memphis86. 



> Recorded for the 2015 round of spn-cinema. Fic based on the movie Secretary.

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/l59n94zd11y6wja/You%27re_the_Whip_in_my_Valise.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hgaq9n7d7oyprdn/You%27re_the_Whip_in_my_Valise.m4b)
  * **Size:** 53MB/27MB | **Duration:** 0:58:02 

  
---|---


End file.
